villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dieter Hitler
Dieter Hitler is the main antagonist of the book The Only Thing to Fear. He is the Fuhrer of the global Nazi Empire in the 21st century. The great-grandson of Adolf Hitler, he is just as evil as his predecessors. He becomes the target of the rebel Alliance, which seeks to assassinate him and end Nazi rule in the American Territories. Early life Dieter Hitler is the child of Anselm Hitler. When Anselm died of cancer, Dieter took over as Fuhrer of the Empire. He continued the policies of Adolf, which included mass persecution of colored people, Jews, and rebels. He created an elite guard force known as the Corps of Four, which was made up of 4 soldiers that were genetically modified to have Anomaly superpowers. He married a woman named Anke, and they had a son, Johann. They also had twin girls, but they were killed in rebel bombings in Europe. Biography Dieter appears on a nationally televised broadcast. He states that the Reichsmarshall of the American Territories has been replaced and that the citizens should welcome the new leader with praise. (The person speaking is actually a double, used because Dieter is too ill to speak.) A 16-year-old girl, Zara, decides to rebel against the Nazi regime. She sneaks out at night to deface the courthouse's propaganda portrait of Dieter. In return, the portrait is taken down and replaced with the burnt skeleton of a dissident. Months later, Zara has joined the Alliance. They say that Dieter is dying of lung cancer like his father before him. If he were to die, the Nazi Empire would plunge into chaos without a successor (Johann is 9 years old and can't rule yet). The Alliance plans to kill Dieter at a gala held in Washington DC, now Neuberlin. Since Dieter uses a stunt double for public speaking, Zara is ordered to take out the double first so the rebels can record it live. The time comes, and a team of rebels infiltrates the gala. Dieter's double gives a speech in which he praises the spread of the Empire and says he will continue Adolf's legacy. Right after, the rebels storm the White House, giving Zara the chance to electrocute Dieter's double using her own Anomaly superpower- shooting lightning from her hands. The real Dieter attempts to flee, but the elevator controls are taken out. Zara and Bastian, the rebel son of a Nazi colonel, battle the Corps of Four and make it to Dieter's room. Zara cripples him with her Anomaly, forcing him onto his knees. Bastien records Zara telling Dieter that he will be punished for his crimes and that his oppressive rule is over. Dieter yells that the Alliance will fall just as Zara shoots lightning at him, killing him and ending his reign as Fuhrer. Physical Description Dieter Hitler is very similar to his great-grandfather Adolf. Both have round faces, bowl-like hair, and a small mustache. Propaganda posters depict him as a healthy and strong man. In reality, he has aged and is suffering from Stage 4 lung cancer. When he is cornered in his bedroom, Zara notices that he has loose-hanging pale skin and is already a "dying skeleton." Personality Dieter is also almost identical to his ancestor Adolf in personality. He continues to hunt down and kill rebels, along with Jews and other "undesirable" races. He is somewhat more overconfident than Adolf. He relies on stunt doubles and the Corps of Four to protect him, and believes that the Nazi Empire is unstoppable, almost to a fanatical point. He acts cowardly when he is cornered by Zara and Bastien, trying to crawl away to safety. = Category:Totalitarians Category:Leader Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Fanatics